It has been common practice to use dry ice, solidified CO2, as a cooling agent Dry ice can be dangerous to touch, but is commonly used in shipping perishable items for example. Dry ice is commonly available today in many grocery stores as well as other locations. Dry ice is available in block form and also in pellets. It is known to use dry ice to cool beverages. For example U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,339 to Sweitzer discloses dry ice used to cool a portable dispenser for beverages. The insulated dispenser of Sweitzer includes an internal container into which dry ice is placed. The dispenser is then filled with a beverage. The dispenser provides cooling and also carbonation and has a valve to control pressure. Prior art dispenser devices such as the Switzer device filled a need for cool beverages but were only practical where beverage was to be served to a large number of people from the single dispenser. A problem with a large dispenser like the Switzer device is that once an individual drink is served it will begin to warm up because it is no longer in contact with the dry ice. Another disadvantage of the prior art is that people can not see the dry ice.
As can be seen there is a need for an individual drink vessel that can be used to cool a drink with dry ice.